Duo's Halloween
by Samurai
Summary: Duo and Quatre plan a Halloween party at none other than...Count Dracula'a mansion! Will the Gundam boys be able to survive this party?


Duo's Halloween   
by: Samurai  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Kumi and Sette belong to Skylark. (Read her stories, they are awesome! "Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter")  
Author's Notes: (See bottom of the page ^_^)  
  
Duo's Halloween  
  
Duo turned on his video communicator on his laptop and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" a man with blond hair, fair skin, with a slightly feminine yet masculine voice appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Quatre! How's it goin'? Duo practically yelled, excited on seeing his friend again.   
  
"DUO!!" cried Quatre. "It's soooo good to finally hear from you!!"  
  
"Calm down, Q-man" Duo waited till the Arabian calmed a bit.  
  
"Well, um.the reason I.um.called was to see.I mean.ask if I.if I."  
  
"What is it Duo? You can ask me anything."  
  
"Well, could I throw a party at one of your mansions? It's a Halloween party! I mean, it'll be a great way to see the guys again."  
  
"A Halloween party?" Quatre thought for a minute. "I know the PERFECT place for a Halloween party! I'll set everything up and send out   
the invitations to the others as well. Is there anything else you need Duo?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah.tell the others to dress as couples." Duo asked. When Quatre gave him a puzzled look, Duo explained, "Just to make it interesting."  
  
~3 days later~  
  
"You got mail," said the computer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The young man with unruly hair sat in a dark hotel staring at his computer.  
  
Curious on who was able to find him, he clicked on the icon.  
  
"Hey Heero! It's me, Quatre. This is an invitation to a Halloween party in two weeks from today. There is a country called Romania   
on Colony L4. There you'll find a town called Transilvania. You'll find Dracula's castle on the highest hill; that's where the party will   
take place. The only request is that you dress as a couple, so find someone who'll dress in the same theme as you do. Hope to see   
you there!" Quatre finished cheerfully.  
  
`Hhhhmmmmm, sounds interesting,' Heero thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder if D-" Just then Heero was cut off by a beep emanating from his computer.  
  
"Humph. Speak of the devil." Heero typed in a few commands and Duo appeared on the screen of his computer.  
  
"Hey I just talked to Quatre." Duo paused for a response. When he got none, he sighed and said, "Weeeeeeeellllllll, the reason I'm calling is   
because Quatre said to dress as couples, sooooooo." Duo began to blush and began to stutter. "I.was.um.going to go as.ummm.  
Death. I mean.the Grim Reaper. So.would you.um.want to dress in the same theme as me?" Duo finally blurted out.   
  
Heero still just sat there, not saying anything.   
  
`Should I.should I say yes?' Heero asked himself.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there. I'll go as a ghost." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"YOU WILL?!" Duo yelled so loud that the walls shook.   
  
A man banged on the opposite wall. "HEY, QUIET DOWN IN THERE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"  
  
Duo ducked his head and whispered, "Gomen nasai."  
  
Heero laughed and looked at the braided pilot. "Good night Duo. See you at the party."  
  
"But.but." Heero gave Duo the `don't argue with me' look. Duo swallowed *GULP*   
  
"Alright, Alright.Good night, Heero."  
  
Heero turned off his laptop. He laid back on his hotel bed. `This could be fun!'  
Heero smiled to himself. He then turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei just turned off the computer and looked over to Sally.  
  
"So what do you want to dress up like?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Who says I'm going with you?" questioned Sally as she gave him a sly look.  
  
Wufei put his hand to his heart and stumbled back a few steps, like he'd just been shot.   
  
"Ouch, that hurt Sally."  
  
Sally just laughed. "Well, I would like to go as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Wufei eyed Sally; "You can't be serious!"  
  
"What's wrong Wufei.don't want to see me in a mini-skirt?" Sally pouted.  
  
"On second thought.I guess I could put up with a tuxedo for ONE night."  
  
"Good, then I'll contact Quatre and tell him we're coming."  
  
*~*  
  
Kumi turned off her computer thoughtfully. `I wonder if Trowa has seen this yet?'  
  
Kumi walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she was her koi making dinner. She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms   
around his waist. She felt him tense in surprise, but quickly faded.  
  
"So, how's my doukeshi [1] doing?" asked Kumi lovingly.  
  
Being raised as a `perfect soldier' like her cousin, Heero Yuy, Trowa did a good job on helping Kumi release some emotions.every once   
in a while anyways.  
  
"Your doukeshi is doing fine/" replied Trowa.  
  
"Have you seen the invitation from Quatre about the Halloween party?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want to go as?"  
  
"Well my little doukeshi.you go as you and I'll go as.a court jester."  
  
"A court jester?" echoed Trowa.  
  
"Yup.skin tight outfit.and I even know how to juggle." Kumi began walking towards the door, swishing her long silver hair behind her.  
  
Trowa was staring after Kumi, blushing. Still staring at the long gone Kumi, Trowa realized that his dinner was starting to burn.  
  
`I can't wait till Quatre's party. It'll be good to see the other's again to.' Thought Trowa as he finished cooking.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note:   
[1] doukeshi = clown   
I know that this is a little incomplete (and later for the season), but I just wanted to see if anyone was going to read this. I you want me   
to continue, then please email me at samurai012@yahoo.com. This takes place after all the wars, but still, its in no particular timeline order.   
Anyways, hope you like this fic so far. Don't forget to review!   
Thanks,  
Samurai 


End file.
